The Forgotten: Preview
by FirstMarksman
Summary: [READ DESC.] The Forgotten is my second fanfic. Was originally gonna be called "We Will Make It," but it was too cheesy and lame. It takes place in a dystopian future, year 3001. Everything has gone wrong for the last 1000 years. Silver is alone. Both his parents disappeared when he was young. Now, he must team up with other survivors and change their fate. Rated M for safety.


**Hey, guys! I know it's been like a month since I've last updated. I'm currently working on a new fanfic, which is taking some time right now. I'm trying to perfect it and make sure it's not very complicated or too boring, like my first story. I'm also working on a cover for it, which makes it harder to finish the story. Also, school's being a pain to the ass right now, so please know that I have very little work time and be patient. This is a preview of the first chapter, which is WIP (duh). ****PLEASE**** review and let me know if it needs any tweaks and Happy Late 2015!**

* * *

><p><span>Intro<span>

_My planet had a name once. We called it, Mobius. Here, temperatures range from -90 to 100°C. Temperatures can fall and rise a hundred degrees in a matter of minutes, due to the corrupted weather. It all started when the planet was hit by a solar wind 500 years ago. The blast altered weather patterns, causing supernatural storms. It used to sustain many species of life, but now it's nothing but a tainted wasteland with few trees and scarce amounts of water._

_The Plague didn't help. The Plague started off as a small virus, but evolved rapidly from the effects of the pollution. People who get infected die in about weeks. Signs of this infection include coughing, bloody noses, and pale skin. It is extremely contagious and hard to cure, and medication was hard to obtain._

_Fortunately for the Government, they've constructed a solid boundary called the Wall, a massive stone structure that surrounded and protected a small area called the District, the last and only place on this planet that can sustain life._

_20 years ago, the government announced that they'd unleash a bomb that would potentially kill everybody beyond the Wall. After the bomb hit, a few managed to survive. The government sent the Authorities to hunt down any remaining survivors. My parents were survivors. I was given birth 4 years after the bombing on February 16th, 2979._

_My dad's family had kinetic abilities, which explains why I have psychokinesis, or telekinesis. When I was 4, my dad taught me how to shoot a gun. He told me it was essential for survivors to know how. He also taught me to swim, fight, make fire, and camouflage. I lost him when I was 6. One day, my dad took me to the town to run some errands. I was walking with him until I spotted a black van headed towards us. It was the Authorities._

_"Hide," he said._

_And so I did, ducking behind a shrub. I watched my dad as he waved to draw attention. He then ran towards the empty horizon, heading away from home. He disappeared, never to be seen again. Once the van disappeared, I ran, knowing I'll never see him again._

_My mom was different. Her family didn't have kinetic abilities. Instead, they were smart. She taught me maps, cooking, reading, and writing. She used her old textbooks to educate me. I lost her on my 10th birthday._

_"Authorities! Anybody in there?" I heard the door banging._

_I ran and hung my bag and my rifle._

_"We'll give you to the count of three! One..." They started._

_"Silver, come on!" She grabbed my arm and ran to the back door._

_"Two..."_

_She tried kicking the door. No use._

_We heard the front door burst open. With all her remaining strength, my mother slammed her whole body against the door, knocking it over. She grabbed my arm again and ran. Just as I thought we were safe, I heard gunfire from a distance. I looked and saw my mother collapsing on the ground. There was a hole drilled at the side of her waist. I was shocked as I stared at the wound. I tried to aid her by ripping a piece of my shirt and wrapping it around the wound._

_"Silver, I'm loosing too much blood," she looked at me with tears._

_"Mom! You have to-" I was interrupted when I heard another gunfire, the bullet missing me by a few centimetres and hit a tree. I turned back to my mom._

_"Silver..." her voice was faltering, "I love you." She gently rubbed her thumb on my cheeks. Another gunshot. Somehow, I managed to stop the bullet with my hands, but it was tiring me out. I decided to not waste anymore energy and run, leaving my mom helpless._

_I walked through the empty desert, with the night sky still up. I was nothing but a homeless, parentless, and friendless naïve boy. I stopped for a rest. I looked at my sniper rifle, the one my dad gave to me. I stared at the reflection of the moonlight on its shiny platinum surface. He said it belonged to grandpa, but after he passed away it was passed on to him. Now, it was mine. It was truly beautiful, but also terrifying. I placed it down and took out one of Mom's textbooks. I opened it up and began reading._

...

* * *

><p><strong>This is the whole intro. I have the actual chapter, but don't want to give you an unfinished chapter. If you haven't figured it out yet, the main protagonist is Silver, no character changing in this one. Anyway, please comment and subscribe. I'm taking this one a bit more seriously than the first fanfic, just to let you readers know. Thanks, and see ya next time!<strong>


End file.
